lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Ushari
Ushari was an adult male cobra that once lived in the Pride Lands, but moved to the Outlands in Season 2. He is the hidden secondary antagonist of The Lion Guard, a cameo character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar, a major character in the first season, and a supporting antagonist in the second season, appearing as the main antagonist of The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar. He appears as a minor yet pivotal antagonist in Season 3. Although initially a neutral character, Ushari turned to villainy after being disturbed and injured or run over many times by the Lion Guard, and became one of the three secondary antagonists in Season 2, alongside Janja and Kiburi ahead of Shupavu, Reirei and Mzingo. They were unaware of his treachery until The Scorpion's Sting, where he revealed himself as a member of Scar's army. In Battle for the Pride Lands, Ushari dies after falling in the lava, marking his final appearance in the show. Despite his demise, he manages to play a role throughout the rest of Season 3. Because of his biting of Kion, he is responsible for the Guard's long journey to the Tree of Life. He is also responsible (albeit indirectly) for the formation of Makucha's Army. Appearance Ushari was a red cobra with a creamy-tan underside and narrow purple markings. He has two circular markings the same color as his underside on his hood, which is a paler shade of red than his body, with two more purple markings inside them. Along with purple zig zags throughout his tail. Personality Ushari appears to be rather timid at first impression. However, when confronted, he can be quite fierce, cruel, savage, aggressive, unsympathetic, and bloodthirsty. He prefers to be left alone, and dislikes being disturbed. He shows a dislike for Bunga in particular, though did not appear to harbor any ill feelings towards the rest of the Lion Guard for a very long time, though remained cautious of their presence. He was never considered a threat, even taking part in Kupatana, where he smiled kindly towards Timon and Pumbaa. After being trampled on by the Lion Guard one too many times, Ushari is pushed over the edge and swears vengeance upon them. He teams up with Janja and his hyenas and joins them in their quest to take down the Lion Guard planning to have himself and his fellow reptiles rule the Pride Lands. To accomplish this, Ushari suggests finding a way to communicate with Scar after learning Kion can talk to Mufasa which they ultimately succeed in doing. Since becoming a villain and discovering Kion can talk to Mufasa, Ushari leaves the Pride Lands to carry out the schemes thought of by Janja and later Scar along with his skink minions who serve as Ushari's personal spies. He has proven that he is incredibly intelligent and comes up with lethally efficient schemes, on par with Scar, who appears to find him a valuable minion for his intelligence and control over the skinks. He also appears to be power-hungry, as his reason to work with Scar is so that reptiles like him would rule the Pride Lands and that he would be feared and respected. He is also manipulative which is proven when he tricked Kiburi into thinking he could rule the Pride Lands before his mashindano, convinces Makini to ask Rafiki how to summon Scar, and persuades Janja's Clan of hyenas to help him summon the evil lion. Once Scar is summoned, Ushari sheds his fear of Janja and becomes more authoritative towards him. Until the end of his life Ushari showed a strong will to be in power, which he showed even in the episode in which he died . Unlike most Outlanders, he didn't regret that he had served Scar until the end, and even threw himself at Kion when he defeated him. Ushari's unwavering loyatly to Scar ultimately proved to be his downfall. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Ushari is first seen sleeping peacefully in the Pride Lands until Bunga crashes into him while playing Baobab Ball. The baobab gets stuck in his mouth, and Bunga carelessly removes it before running off. Ushari then ducks when Kion leaps over him. Never Judge a Hyena by Its Spots Ushari is seen sleeping in the forest. He wakes up upon noticing a lost Bunga in front of him and asks if he's going somewhere. Bunga responds negatively yet blithely to the question and quickly leads his friends away. The Rise of Makuu In Ukuni Woods, Ushari sneaks up behind Pim the hyrax and attempts to eat him shortly after he was saved by the Lion Guard, only to have Bunga force the hyrax out of his mouth before he can swallow his meal. When he protests, Bunga twists him into a little ball and hurls him against a nearby tree. Ushari bounces off and lands in a coiled heap on the ground. He hisses and mutters, "That Bunga." Bunga the Wise After Lake Kaziwa floods, the Lion Guard sans Bunga travels the Pride Lands to assist animals that were affected by the damaging waters. Kion approaches a hole in the earth and asks the Guard which of them would be willing to check on Ushari and the other cobras. The Kupatana Celebration Ushari is seen at the Kupatana Celebration by Timon and Pumbaa. He smiles kindly towards them. Fuli's New Family Ushari is in a bush, where Bunga lands on his head unexpectedly. As a result, he bites Bunga on his backside. When Ono sees Ushari, he becomes worried. Beshte asks why he bit Bunga and he explains why, muttering that he should have bitten him more than once, before slithering back into his bush. Paintings and Predictions Ushari is lying in the grass peacefully when Bunga jumps on him by mistake. He coils tightly around the honey badger and tells him that while he should bite him, but the last time he did he was unable to rid his mouth of Bunga's taste for days. Ushari then uncoils and slithers away from him. The Lost Gorillas Ushari is resting near the Lion Guard when a gorilla called Hafifu calls his brother, Majinuni, and mistakenly refers to Ushari as a stick. Ushari is mildly offended by their statement, but before he can do anything, Hafifu grabs him from the ground while Majinuni taunts him by saying he can't hit the baobab fruit. Hafifu assures him that he can and ignores Ushari's cries for him to stop, and throws Ushari into the fruit hanging on a tree. Ushari bites down with his fangs but falls regardless. When he reaches the ground he spits the fruit out, muttering "Every time I get near the Lion Guard". The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Ushari is sleeping peacefully until he is awoken by the impending Lion Guard. After successfully avoiding nearly all of them, Bunga manages to crash into him. He tries to sleep elsewhere, but the Lion Guard disturb him again by sending the hyenas crashing into him. Although he avoids them from above, he is unable to escape the scarpering clan, and he gets trampled as they make a hasty retreat back home. He slithers away, muttering about how the Guard will one day pay for their constant disturbances. A little later, he overhears Makini speaking with Kion, who was talking with Mufasa. After discovering Kion's big secret, he moves into the Outlands, where Janja's Clan threaten to eat him after their unsuccessful hunting trip into the Pride Lands from earlier. He manages to persuade them into letting him go, with the promise of proving that Kion can speak to Mufasa, and plan the idea of them speaking with Scar in his head. He finds Makini again, with the hyenas watching him nearby, and gets her to consider asking her mentor, Rafiki, about being able to speak with the bad lions of the past. Ushari moves into a nearby bush and watches with Janja as Makini leaves with Rafiki. With Janja still wary of Ushari, Ushari calls his friends, a group of skinks, to see where Makini and her mentor go. They find them heading into The Lair of the Lion Guard, and Ushari follows them in after Kion has left. He learns that to summon Scar, the Roar of the Elders must be performed over the volcano, and, with the help of a Bakora Staff, the ritual will be complete. He reports back to Janja, and they come up with a plan to Bring Back a Legend. After kidnapping Kiara and stealing Makini's staff, Nne drops off the staff to Ushari, who waits in the Outlands Volcano. Once Janja forces Kion to use his roar in anger by taunting him, the volcano starts to erupt. Ushari shakes the stolen bakora staff and demands that the Lions of the Past listen to his call, but nothing happens. When Janja arrives he is furious that all the effort was for nothing, and tosses it in. With the staff in the volcano, a small eruption occurs, and Scar presents himself to them both. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie When Shupavu and another skink discover that Makuu and his float have been disturbed, Ushari and Scar decide to keep an eye on the situation. Later, when a Mashindano is called for, Scar tells Ushari to trick Kiburi into believing that he can rule the Pride Lands. At sunset in Lake Matope, Ushari speaks with Kiburi privately before the match, explaining the plan. He checks that his crocodiles know what to do, and, after receiving a compliment from Kiburi, he slithers away. When Kiburi fails, he and his followers are banished from the Pride Lands. He finds Ushari sleeping in the Outlands, and angrily confronts him, asking him why he shouldn't eat him right there. Ushari is relaxed and persuades the crocodile to let him show him something very, very special. He leads the crocodiles to Scar, who starts to tell them that he has a plan, which Ushari is eager to hear more about. Swept Away In the Outlands Volcano, Ushari notices Cheezi and Chungu getting confused over something trivial, and rolls his eyes in annoyance. Just then, Njano arrives and shouts right next to Ushari to get his attention. Ushari is annoyed at the loud call but becomes intrigued when he learns that Beshte is alone in the Outlands. When Scar overhears, he starts to note how easy it will be to eliminate him, and Ushari gets excited, stating that it will weaken the Lion Guard. When the hyenas get confused, Ushari commands them to listen to Scar, who has a plan. Later, when Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu fail their mission, Ushari tracks them down and informs them that Scar wishes to speak with them. And he's not happy. Rescue in the Outlands As Ushari sleeps in the volcano, Janja, Cheezi and Chungu return, having failed a mission to find the jackals. After they explain that Jasiri got in their way, Ushari is founded that a single hyena was able to defeat all three of them. He watches as Scar appears, ultimately ordering Janja to get rid of her. The Bite of Kenge A sleeping Ushari gets stepped on by Janja and his hyenas as they return from an unsuccessful trip into the Pride Lands, having tried to steal some Tikiti melons. When Scar appears and hears about this, he orders them to go back and steal the Tikiti melons they tried to take. When Janja worries about the Lion Guard's interference, Ushari tells Scar and the hyenas about his friend, Big Bad Kenge, and is ordered to find him by Scar. Before the hyenas leave, Ushari warns them not to call Kenge "a little lizard". The Scorpion's Sting Ushari hears about Scar's latest plan, involving a scorpion named Sumu. The other leaders are frightened by the presence of such a dangerous creature, but Ushari knows that his venom is reserved for Simba. Later, having successfully stung Simba, Sumu returns with news of the success to Scar, who orders Ushari to get the other animals ready for a battle. When Scar gives the signal, Ushari joins the Army of Scar in a surprise ambush on the Lion Guard, revealing himself as their enemy for the first time. Along with Kenge, the skinks, and Kiburi's float, Ushari edges the Lion Guard over a platform which itself looms over the volcano where Scar floats. But when Kion uses the Roar of the Elders on them, the cobra is thrown back and knocked out by the force. Undercover Kinyonga Ushari starts to fight with Janja when he's late for his meeting with Scar, summoning the lion himself. Scar explains his next to plan to Janja which is to enter the Pride Lands, enter the riverbank above Hakuna Matata Falls at night, and push the rocks into the river until it stops the water from flowing. When Janja questions what that will do, Ushari tells him that this will cut off major water supply during the middle of the dry season. Soon after the plan has been confirmed, Shupavu notices Kinyonga's shadow against a wall and brings her to the attention of Scar. Ushari commands them to stop the intruder, and the skinks chase Kinyonga out of the volcano. Battle for the Pride Lands As Scar plans to defeat the Lion Guard and the royal family, he tells Ushari how he got his scar in his eye. In a flashback, an adolescent Scar is patrolling the Pride Lands when a Strange Lion walks up to him. Knowing that he has the Roar of the Elders the strange lion suggests that Scar should be the king of the Pride Lands. But Scar then meets a Strange Cobra who attacks him, resulting in the scar on his eye. Then, Scar tells Ushari that he will be part of his plan. Ushari reacts with excitement when he hears it. When the Lion Guard appears in the volcano, Ushari attacks Kion on Scar's order. Bunga reacts immediately after the fact and pushes the cobra away from Kion. Despite Bunga's best efforts, Ushari's attack leaves a scar on Kion's left eye. Scar is very pleased about this. When Kion tells him they aren't the same, his eye starts to ache, and the cub rubs it. Ushari says that his poison gives effect, Bunga silences him by pushing him to the ground. The honey badger insists that Kion use the Roar on Scar and destroy him once and for all. Instead, the cub follows the advice that his grandfather told him, and calls the Great Lions of the Past with his blow causing rain, it destroys Scar. Ushari, not wanting Scar to be destroyed, jumps on Kion, and tries to attack him, but is grabbed by Bunga away from Kion in time. Their struggle causes them both to fall into the lava, and, while Ono saves Bunga (albeit at the cost of losing much of his vision), Ushari falls into the lava and burns to death, ending the cobra's life once and for all, ending the threat of Scar's legacy through his followers onto the Pride Lands, and freeing the Outlands from his tyranny once and for all, putting the Outlands back into its role in the Circle of Life, now under the rule of Jasiri. Despite Ushari's ultimate demise, his venom would remain inside of Kion, altering his mind and morality, and stripping him of his control of the roar, prompting him to journey to the Tree of Life to heal his wounds. Songs *Bring Back a Legend *I Have A Plan *Big Bad Kenge Videos Trivia *Ushari is the first character in the show to turn evil. *Unlike the other followers of Scar, Ushari is the only one to live in the Outlands by choice, rather than being banished by Simba or the Lion Guard. *Somehow, Ushari already knew who Jasiri was in Rescue in the Outlands. *Ushari was killed by falling into the lava in The Outlands volcano. This makes him the first character to explicitly die in The Lion Guard. **This also makes him the first character to explicitly die in any Disney Junior show. **As well as this, it makes him the fifth deceased character in the series following Mufasa, Scar, Aminifu, and Askari. *Due to his death, Ushari does not return for the rest of Season 3. *Ono states that Ushari is an Egyptian cobra. However, in most of his appearances, he has the markings of an Indian cobra, a species not native to Africa. References fr:Ushari Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Ushari Category:Villains Category:Outlanders Category:Adults Category:Cobras Category:Deceased Characters